


You Talk Too Much

by TazWren



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, F/M, Fluff, Late at Night, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Reylo - Freeform, Stranded, SwoloFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazWren/pseuds/TazWren
Summary: A lost Rey runs into a rude stranger who turns out be just what the doctor ordered....





	You Talk Too Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/gifts), [deedreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedreamer/gifts), [ColliderOfHadron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColliderOfHadron/gifts).



 

                                   

 

This was _so_ not her scene.

In fact, she didn't even _have_ a scene. So she had no idea how she’d managed to get dragged out to a nightclub in a borrowed dress and heels, only to have to stand there like an idiot, feigning interest in all the throbbing music and seething bodies.

She’d found a relatively sheltered corner, where she now leaned against a wall wincing at the flashing laser lights cutting through the air, striking her eyes and spiking her headache. Jess had implied that this would be the most important mixer of the week, but she now realised she’d been a fool for letting herself get talked into it. This had been a very bad idea. Especially considering how much she disliked being touched by strangers and hated dancing - she’d never found the rhythm that others seemed to sway so easily to, and had always felt uncomfortable in such settings.

Fresh air. That's what she needed. And sleep. She just wanted to get back to her hotel and get some rest, exhausted after four days of conferences and aching after the endless standing involved, tired by the evenings of forced cheer at all the networking dinners. Now, if she could just find her room-mate and leave....

Rey pushed off from her little corner, craning her neck to look for Jess through the crush of people swaying and bobbing to the music - _why_ they thought this was fun, she would never know. Not having much luck, Rey debated whether or not to try and push her way through the press of bodies in her quest to find Jess, but shuddered at the thought. After an abortive circuit of the club, she gave up and decided to leave.

Thanking her stars that she had a key card to their hotel room and a TMB card, Rey quickly tapped out a message to her AWOL room-mate then made her way towards the exit, head bent down as she slipped her phone back into her sling.

"Oh!"

She suddenly blinked up, having bounced off a man who’d just turned in her direction, and flushed as she realised she hadn't been watching where she was going. "I’m so sorry! I hope I didn't spill your drink!"

Tilting his blond head, he took in her reddened cheeks and a slow smirk grew on his face as his eyes wandered south, lingering on her tiny dress. Quirking an eyebrow, he looked from her to the dance floor, and muttered something incomprehensible as he reached out to grip her elbow.

She swiftly shook her head as she tried to subtly pull her arm out of his hold. "I..I'm sorry, I don't know what....I, I only speak English!"

"Come, we dance." He switched to a sharp accent as he pulled her against his body, shifting slightly as he handed his drink to someone standing behind him.

"Oh, no...no, thank you! I, I don't dance..."

"Sure you dance...one dance!" He gripped her around the waist, running his now-free hand lasciviously up her arm.

Alarmed, Rey immediately twisted away from him, her breath gasping as she felt panic start to take hold. "No! I....I have to go..." She tore her arm from his clasp and pushed herself away from him, elbowing her way through the crowds of people blocking her way to the exit.

Bursting out of the doors, she quickly sped her way along the labyrinthine streets of the Gothic Quarter, intent only on putting distance between herself and the club. Head pounding, gasping for breath and chilled to the bone, Rey eventually slowed and took in her unfamiliar surroundings, realising that, in her panicked haste, she’d forgotten her coat and hadn’t paid any attention to where she was going.

She was nowhere near the tourist centres or the metro station and, instead, now found herself in a narrow, winding street, lined with darkened buildings. Rey cast a nervous glance around, looking for some way back to civilization. She vaguely remembered the hotel concierge warning her against wandering alone in the Quarter late at night, and shivered. Glimpsing lights in the distance ahead, Rey started to walk quickly in that direction, clutching her elbows against the February cold as she queasily swallowed the bile now building around her worsening headache. The echo of her heels sharply broke the silence, and Rey felt a frisson of fear as the sound bounced off the surrounding buildings. Suddenly aware of her vulnerability, she broke into an uneasy trot, then ran. She awkwardly rounded a bend in the crooked street...

...And slammed right into a hard body. Her arms snapped out as she desperately tried to maintain her balance, but failed, tipping over on her ridiculous heels. She was grabbed before she hit the ground, pulled upright by hands that felt like steel bands on her upper arms. The hammering in her head rose sharply, driving spikes into her skull until her eyes scrunched against the pain. Moaning, she clapped one hand against her mouth whilst the other frantically groped around for support, and her fingers met soft fabric, stretched over a warm wall of chest.

"God! Don't puke!" cried a deep voice, in a tone of disgust. The man held her up, hastily angling her away from him.

Embarrassment needled her, but she was too busy fighting the urge to spew to do much more than weakly pat his chest in a non-verbal attempt at communication. Not that _he_ was the one in need of reassurance in that moment

Rey swayed in his grasp, with her eyes clamped tightly shut as she drew in deep breaths. She swallowed deeply as she battled to regain some control. Opening her eyes, her breath hitched as, for the first time, her eyes took in the man she’d run into: tall, towering over her, even, with a breadth of shoulder and chest to match. He had a dark, gleaming head of hair which spilled onto a pale face, dominated by a prominent nose and big, pouting lips that even the shadowed night couldn’t mask. Nor could it disguise the deep frown that marred his face, his lip curling with distaste. With a start Rey realised her hand was still absently patting his chest and rapidly snatched it away, curling it against herself.

Cheeks flushed, she pulled herself out of his grasp none too gently, stepping away as she croaked, "Sorry. Didn't mean to run into you like that". Wincing against another stab behind her eyes, she raised a hand to her head.

“Maybe try staying sober instead,” the man snapped coldly.

Lowering her hands, Rey blinked incredulously for a moment before her eyes snapped to him in a shocked glare. " I'm not drunk. Got a bloody migraine, if you must know!" In her fury, she didn’t register the expression wiping from the man's face as he took a quick step backwards. Wrapping her fury, and her arms around herself, Rey lifted her chin indignantly and stepped smartly around him, marching away in the direction she was originally heading towards. Or tried to, anyway.

She hadn't taken more than a couple steps before her thrice-damned heel caught and, losing her balance, she pitched forward, hard. She cried out sharply as her knees slammed into the cobbles, her body abruptly snapping forward. She braced herself against the cold stones, her hair hanging around her face as she bit her lip at the pain.

Rey suddenly felt a hand grasp her elbow, and she jerked away with another small cry, a hint of luminous tears in her eyes. Looking up at the tall man who had spoken to her so rudely, she watched as he heaved a tired sigh and quietly muttered, "...dammit..".

He ran a hand through his hair, stopping to clutch at its dark strands, before abruptly addressing her.

"Look, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" he asked in a low, soft growl, a mellow rumble that she felt even in her current state. " Just trying to help you up..." he said, as he offered a hand to her.

Rey’s anger and pain warred with each other as she looked sharply up at him from her position on the ground, but she slowly extended a cautious hand. Her chilled fingers slipped into a warm, broad palm and she was unable to help the frisson that ran down her spine as he closed his hand around hers and drew her to her feet. Had that been the cold, or something else?

Swiftly surveying their surroundings, he nodded his head towards a set of broad steps next to them.

"Here, sit down," he said, steering her towards what looked like the boarded-up entrance to a small, ancient church. Rey carefully lowered herself down onto the cold stone and pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes, as though she could push the pain out.

The man stepped back and looked at her with a frown. "Are you out here alone? Or staying close by?"

At the slight shake of her head, he pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a quiet huff. "Still feel like throwing up?"

Rey looked up in surprise at the question, regarding him before nodding slowly. She watched as he slipped a hand into the pocket of his coat and then held out a small cellophane-wrapped piece of candy, frowning faintly. "Try this, it might help."

With her head still reeling, Rey reached out, looking at him with wide eyes. "I...uh.....I..." Her fingers brushed his palm as she took the offering.

Popping the candy into her mouth, Rey could feel the flavours of orange and lemon burst across her tongue, starting to cut through the nausea. She released a shuddering breath of relief, as she straightened. Still rolling the candy around in her mouth, Rey closed her eyes and lifted her chin, taking a deep breath of the fresh night air.

"Thank you, that really does help...very much!" she said, gratefully, as she opened her eyes and looked up at him, clutching her elbows as shivers started to wrack her.

He was watching her with a small frown on his face, then suddenly jerked his eyes away, appearing to realize how scantily clad she was. He hesitated for a moment, before quickly shucking his coat off and reaching out to drape it around her. "Listen, I’m not sure what you’re doing out here on your own, but you should probably get to someplace warm. You’re going to freeze in that dress!" He waved her off as she tried to push the coat back towards him.

"Keep it for now,” he said gently. “I have enough layers on....do you need any help getting to where you are going?"

"Oh!" Rey looked up at him in surprise, recalling his unfavourable reaction to their literal run-in a few minutes ago. "Er, that's okay...no need to trouble you any more...I'm sure I can find my way to the metro."

He rubbed the back of his neck with a large hand, frowning as he looked off to the side, seeming to come to a decision. "I can show you the way, if you like.…? I’m heading there myself." There was a faint flash of embarrassment washing over his face as he looked down at her from his great height.

Rey slowly nodded and watched as he extended his hand once more to help her up from her cold perch. She struggled up to her feet, trying not to tip over as she kept a hold of his coat, accepting his offer after a hesitant pause. His large, warm hand swallowed her fingers again as he quietly steadied her, no longer frowning but looking at her intently, sending another shiver through her unlike anything she had felt before. She swallowed hard before noticing that he also seemed to shudder slightly, perhaps not as warm in his sweater and jeans as he said he was.

He looked down at her heels doubtfully. "Can you walk in those? These streets are all cobbles...."

Rey looked at her feet and grimaced as she noticed the broken heel that had caused her ignominious fall. "You know what, I'll walk just fine without these," she said decisively. Still gripping his hand, she bent over and swiftly slipped her heels off, swinging them from a finger. "...Damn things are more trouble than not!"

She let go of him and they set off in the direction he indicated. She only teetered slightly as the bitter cold seeped into her toes, but it was enough for him to lightly cup her elbow as he led her through the darkened streets. She looked up at him quickly but, unlike the last time, did not pull away; instead she conveyed her thanks with a slight smile at him.

They walked quietly for a while, each intent on their own thoughts, before Rey cleared her throat nervously. "I'm Rey, by the way...with an ‘e’, not an ‘a’...not like...a guy," she said by way of introduction, eager to fill the silence.

He looked at her in faint surprise, before quirking his lip. "I'm Ben, also with an ‘e’."

Rey shot him a quick look, colouring at the amusement she saw on his face. "You know what I mean!"

Ben shook his head as she tucked hers down in embarrassment, a quick smile lifting a corner of his lips before he wiped it off. As they lapsed into silence again, Rey had the impression he was regarding her from the corner of his eye as she tottered along beside him, still swinging her heels at her side.

He finally asked, "So, _Rey with an ‘e’_ , why are you wandering through streets of the Quarter alone in the middle of the night? Not the safest thing to do, you know..."

Rey huffed and cast him a quick look from under her lashes before proceeding to recount her eventful evening. "I don't even know why I ran out like that, except he was being really creepy, and I.... kind of lost my head!" she exclaimed in frustration as she wound her sorry tale down.

Ben averted his gaze away from her. "Yeah, I know how that can be...." he said, pausing before looking back at her. " You know, back there....I hope you don't think I was being creepy..."

"Oh!" Rey's eyes widened as she looked at him, realising that she certainly hadn’t thought that, even for a minute - despite all the grabbing and holding that had, and was still, going on. "No, no! You've been so kind, helping me when you didn't have to."

He snorted. "Kind!” he muttered, seemingly to himself. “That's not something I get called often." He shook his head in bemusement as he looked her.

It was now Rey's turn to look out the side of her eye. "Well, to _me_ it seems pretty kind of you!” she said firmly. “Especially when you thought I was some drunk chick about to throw up all over you!"

Ben groaned. " I'm sorry, it was just....I’ve been tripping over nothing but party girls the past few days, and I was....I shouldn't have said..." He stopped when he noticed her quick grin and smiled ruefully as he shrugged.

"It's ok, Ben. We're good."

After a pause, Rey spoke up again. "And you carry sweets!"

"What?”

Rey looked up at him with a smile. "You carry sweets in your pocket....I don't know any other man who does."

Ben ducked his head, with a grimace. "Yeah... _that_....I can't seem to get out of the habit."

"Oh." Sensing there was more to it, Rey looked away, not wanting to press him.

With Ben still lightly supporting Rey’s arm, they continued their journey in silence for a while as they neared the lights of the populated area ahead of them.

They stepped out onto the warmly lit pavements that bordered the boulevard, which was still bustling with people seated outside its many restaurants and passers-by dressed warmly for an evening out. Ben looked down at Rey, hesitating before saying, "You know, coffee will do wonders for that headache. We can get some here, if you like?" He rubbed his neck and squinted away across the street.

"Coffee?" she repeated, looking up at him in surprise - she’d expected him to politely disengage now that he’d brought her to a safe environment. Her head throbbed suddenly, as though reminding her that it was still around and prompting her to quickly agree. "Er, sure, if it helps."

His light hold shifted to her back as they made their way across the street to one of the cheerfully lit, canopied outdoor restaurants spanning the center of the boulevard. They sat down at a small table next to a flame heater, and Rey rubbed her hands gratefully as its welcoming warmth washed over her.

Ben sat back in his seat, after having sent the waiter away with their order, whilst Rey took in her surroundings, briefly reinvigorated by the colours and sounds of the beautiful night scene. She marveled at all the bright, multi-lingual chatter taking place around them, absorbing the atmosphere as she observed everybody with a slight smile on her face. Her pleasure vanished, however, when a jab of pain struck her head again and she leaned back, gently rubbing a hand at her temple. Turning back towards Ben she caught his eye as if he’d been watching her, but his culpable expression quickly changed into one of concern as he frowned.

"Is it getting worse?" he asked as he leaned towards her.

"No, not worse, but not really abating either, despite my being out in the fresh air. I think it’s decided to settle in for the night," she grumbled as she flashed a grimace, masquerading as a smile. She looked around and sighed. "This would have been nice, under different circumstances." He quirked an eyebrow at her, the corner of his mouth turning up as she flushed. "I meant, sorry....that's not..."

"I did say I wasn't known for being ‘nice’," he said, and his voice suddenly sounded menacing as he looked at her from under tightly-drawn brows, dark eyes intent. An effect that was instantly ruined when he waggled his eyebrows, startling a laugh out of her.

Rey bit her lip and looked away, trying to contain her smile. Ben's look had taken her breath away for that brief moment, before he went all Groucho Marx on her. She looked back at him, taking in the warmth radiating from what she now realized were dark, whiskey-colored eyes, and the full, plush lips that had curled into a half-smile.

"I just meant that tonight has not exactly been a typical night away from home. And not what I like to do when I travel."

 _"_ What _do_ you like to do?" he asked as he cocked his head slightly.

 _"_ Well, _this,_ but without the debacle of that dance club and this damned migraine!" she said, gesturing around her, waving her hands for emphasis. "I actually love alfresco coffee and dining, being able to people-watch, eat what the locals do, absorb the sense of the city... Not just doing touristy things.....you know what I mean?"

"I do, actually. It's what I enjoy most about travel, though I never get much time to indulge when I’m on a work trip."

"So what is that you do?" she asked, and he proceeded to tell her, surprising her into exclaiming that she worked in the same industry, and in town for the very same conference. Rey quickly launched into stories of her experiences through the week, sharing anecdotes from all the painful parties she’d had to attend, and Ben smiled as he listened, amusement pulling at him as he watched her gesticulate broadly to illustrate her comments with emphasis, not in the least self conscious as she talked.

Their coffees arrived and, while Ben busied himself with creams and sugars, Rey took a deep draft of hers. She moaned, and Ben froze, cup in hand. Her eyes closed and her head tipped back as she groaned, "God, this really hits the spot."

Rey drained her cup but, suddenly self-conscious, she looked at him just in time to see him blush as he carefully set his cup back on the table, untouched. His eyes quickly flicked to the flush blooming across her own cheeks, before dropping down to her mouth as her tongue automatically darted out to nervously lick the last of the coffee from her parted lips.

His eyes snapped up when Rey cleared her throat, breaking eye contact as she fiddled with her now empty cup. "So, er...coffee for migraines, huh? I should remember that for next time....any other tips?" she asked awkwardly as she sneaked a quick look up at him, catching him staring into the cup in his hand.

He glanced up quickly, and she noticed a pink tinge adding colour to his cheeks again. "Um, well, massage certainly helps."

"Oh!" Rey gulped, unable to stop herself imagining what a massage would feel like with his huge, warm hands on her. "I should try that sometime," she smiled weakly as she angled for a change of subject. "Anyway, how do you know all this? Do you have them too? Migraines, I mean!” she hastily added, desperately hoping he hadn’t thought she’d meant massages.

Ben looked away without answering, taking a deep steadying breath as a faint frown marred his brow, lips pulling tightly together. "No, not me, but my mother. She always did, and I used to help take care of her then. I started carrying those sweets for her, you know, never knew when it would hit." His voice started to tighten.

Rey couldn't help herself reaching out and touching him, seeing him struggle to contain something. He looked up at her, startled, and then down to where her small hand lay gently over his fist.

His eyes searched hers, before looking away. "Sorry, it still gets me.... she, she passed away some months ago... "

"I'm so sorry, Ben.....I can't imagine what that must feel like...."

Ben shook his head, looking at her again with a sad smile, turning his hand over to grasp her fingers. "No, it’s okay...I didn't mean to drop that on you....just..." he drew a deep breath.

She rubbed her thumb over his knuckles. "Yeah, I know.....its okay."

They sat, hands linked, looking at each other for what seemed like forever, or it may have just been the blink of an eye. The waiter had suddenly returned, dropping their bill on the table and saying something in what Rey assumed was Spanish, before darting away.

Ben shot a surprised look at his watch before smiling ruefully. "Looks like its closing time.  He wants us out of here." But he then stopped abruptly, as a thought struck him. "Hold on, there won't be any metro service now...its 2 am!"

Rey's jaw dropped. "What? Wow....I, I didn't realize it was so late! Gosh, I hope my roommate isn't looking for me." She cast around for her phone, before freezing. Her bag was gone, phone and everything with it.

"Oh God, my bag!" She looked up at Ben in horror.

Concerned he quickly started forward. "When do you last remember having it?"

Rey thought quickly. "I think....I know I had it when I ran into you....but, after.....Oh, God! I think I must have dropped it back there...when I fell," she said, horrified realization widening her eyes.

"Come on, let's back track and see if we can find it." Ben quickly tossed some money on the table and grabbed her hand, hauling her to her feet.

They quickly dived back into the warren of dark streets, Rey holding on hard to Ben's hand as she trotted alongside, heart in her mouth. All her cards, her ID, her phone, everything was in that bag! Bursting out in front the church, where she’d pitched from her heels, Rey frantically cast around trying to peer into the shadows.

"Hold up, let's have some light." Ben quickly pulled out his phone and turned the light on, shining it about himself as he scanned the ground. "There!" he exclaimed, triumphantly, pointing to a shimmery bag lying in the shadowed corner between the building and the pavement.

Rey leapt forward and snatched it up, a cry of relief escaping her lips as she opened it to find her phone and paraphernalia, still safe, still in one place.

"Oh thank God!" she clasped the sling to her chest, head tipping back as her eyes squeezed in relief. Opening them again, she walked towards Ben, who was watching her with his hands tucked into his back pockets. "I don't know what I would have done without you, Ben" she said warmly. "I definitely wouldn't have found my way back here on my own...you’re a lifesaver."

As she beamed up at him, Ben ducked his head, shifting his weight on his feet as she continued, "Really, you've been such a saviour all evening! And you've been so nice about it..... probably spoiled whatever plans you had....can't thank you enough.....Oh! I should..."

Ben smiled slightly as he reached out and gently placed a finger on her lips, interrupting her babble. His smile grew as he watched her eyes widen and blink up at him.

Leaning forward, he brushed Rey's lips with his own, dragging them slowly against hers as she gasped lightly.

Drawing back, he lifted a hand to brush her cheek as he asked huskily, "Has anyone ever told you....you talk too much!"

**Author's Note:**

> Big Love....
> 
> to KyloTrashForever, for the prompt that started the journey
> 
> to deedreamer, for being an awesome soundboard and enabler
> 
> to ColliderOfHadron, for hand-holding me through the write and for the beautiful title moodboard
> 
> ...If I die writing Reylo FF, you girls are to blame :D


End file.
